The Godly Pirates
by dcatpuppet
Summary: After being neglected by their mother, Sekhmet and Anubis learn about pirates and their real father. After being rescued by Monkey D. Luffy from slavery, they decided to set out to become pirates and find their real father, but first, they have to find a crew and overcome a few obstacles, one of them being Spandam of CP9. Will they succeed of die trying?
1. Anne Cane's Past Jabra's Children

Chap. 1-Anne Cane's past: 14 years ago, a woman with long and wavy black hair and tan skin was walking through the streets of Saboady Archipelago. She entered a bar. "Hello Anne, the usual sake?" the bartender asked the woman.  
"Yes," the woman named Anne said.  
As soon as she got the drink, she started to think over what to do the day when a man entered the bar. Some of the other guys glanced up to see that it was and went back to what they were doing immediately. Anne didn't notice the guy sitting down at a table by himself on the other side of the bar. His face was hidden by a kasa.  
Then, two big guys came up next to Anne. "Hello cat lady," one greeted.  
"Bruce, Butch, go away. I know what you want or what your boss wants," Anne snarled.  
"Our boss doesn't like pretty girls like you sitting by yourself. He's only looking out for you," the first one, called Bruce said.  
"Sure, he'll look after me until I'm drunk enough for him to rape and leave me in the streets!" Anne hissed.  
"Do you honestly believe that crap?" Butch asked.  
"No, I might be mistaken. I think your boss might be the guy that shoots his girls," Anne said.  
Then, she heard Bruce and Butch walk away from here. Ever since she moved to Saboady, some thug had been asking her to hang out with him, but she didn't want to because he wasn't her type. Then, she felt something get pressed against her neck that made her stiffen. "Shit…" she muttered.  
"Listen here, Cane, I don't like how you keep rejecting my offer. I'll give you once last chance: drink with me or you'll have a new hole in the back of your head!" the leader of the thugs named Bruno threatened.  
The man with the kasa glanced up to see the thug with the gun up against Anne's neck. He could see she was terrified, so he decided to take action. He leapt from his seat and kicked the Bruce in the jaw.  
"What the-!" Butch exclaimed as the stranger pointed five of his fingers into his shoulder, breaking skin and causing it to bleed.  
"What the hell did you do!" Butch said, grimacing at the pain in his shoulder, because it felt like someone just shot 5 bullets into his shoulder.  
"Tekkai Kenpo!" the man shouted before punching Butch into a wall.  
"That fist was like iron!" the thug exclaimed.  
Anne looked to see who was saving her life but couldn't tell because of the man's hat. Bruno took the gun away from Anne and aimed it at the man. "Don't move a step closer!" he threatened.  
The stranger smirked and stepped closer. Bruno shot the gun. "Iron body!" the stranger said. The bullet bounced off the man's bare chest and struck Bruno in the abdomen. "ARGH!"  
Anne watched this and smirked. "You're not from here, are you?" she asked her hero.  
"No, I'm from far from here," the man said taking off his kasa.  
Anne saw his face and she smirked. The man was dark-skinned, had small stubble where possibly a Fu Manchu moustache would grow and a goatee would grow, and had short hair in a thick queue. There was a scar running vertically down his left eye. He was wearing a black tangzhuang with white down the middle that was open, black pants, a red sash around his waist, black shoes, a black tie, and small pointed sunglasses. He grinned at the woman. "I'm from Enies Lobby," he stated.

"Enies lobby? Isn't that a government place?" Anne asked, interested.  
"Yeah," the man said. "My name's Jabra Inu."  
"I'm Anne D Cane," Anne said.  
"D? That must mean you're very strong," Jabra said, sitting next to the lady.  
"Yeah, but I'd prefer to not use my truth strength for anything hasty like you just did. You just passing through?"  
"No, I've been stationed here for a year, and right now, nothing exciting is happening," Jabra admitted.  
"Not true, what about those goons you just beat down?" Anne said.  
"They were nothing to what I used to deal with in training," Jabra stated.  
"I see," Anne said. She was taking a liking to this man.  
She started to walk out of the bar and said, "Maybe I'll see you again, Jabra," she said. Jabra watched her leave and smiled. He looked back at the seat she was sitting at and saw she left a card. "Hey! You forgot something!" he said, grabbing the piece of paper and about to go after her when he realized what was on it.  
It said, "Call me," followed by a transponder snail number. Jabra grinned again and walked out of the bar proudly.  
For at least a month, Jabra and Anne dated until one night they got really drunk and they 'slept' together. Anne noticed she had been feeling sick for a while, but she thought it was nothing. One day, Jabra asked, "Anne, why did that thug call you a cat lady?"  
"Well…to tell you the truth, I ate a Devil Fruit on accident," Anne stated.  
"Really? Which one?" Jabra asked.  
"The Neko-Neko no mi: Model lioness," Anne stated.  
"I think there's some new kid at the academy named Lucky or Lucci or something with a Devil Fruit power called the Neko-Neko no mi: model leopard," Jabra stated.  
"That's interesting," Anne said.  
"That's not all, I have Devil Fruit powers too," Jabra stated, grinning.  
"Really? Show me," Anne said, not quite believing him.  
Jabra transformed into a half-wolf man and howled. "Inu-Inu no mi: Model Wolf," he stated.  
Anne smirked and transformed into her cat-woman form. She still looked human except for the fact she then had tan fur, cat ears and tail. She also had a cat snout and long fingernails. "That's odd," Jabra said.  
"What do you mean?" Anne asked.  
"I expected you to be as tall as me," Jabra said.  
Anne checked them over and realized Jabra was taller than she was! At least by two feet! "Maybe it's because I'm a woman," Anne assumed.  
"Can't be, I've seen some Zoan users as tall as you, one was a guy that was a cheetah," Jabra stated. "So you're not the smallest Zoan user out there."  
"That's good."  
A few more months went by and Anne started to notice changes in her body, starting with the extending abdomen. She went to a doctor to check it out where she found she was pregnant. She ran to find Jabra, where she found out he was in a quarrel with a criminal. A very big criminal! He had been attempting to rob an entire store of its contents and Jabra caught him in the middle of it. Anne watched from the sidelines as Jabra used every single attack on the huge man to take him out.  
Finally, Jabra was able to subdue the beast and cause him to fall to the ground. Jabra grinned and faced away from the beast to see a cheering crowd. Anne smiled and was about to run over to him when she saw the convict getting back on its feet and about to use his arm to crush Jabra. "Jabra! Watch out!" she shouted. Anne Cane turned into her cat form and leaped at the criminal, knocking it to the ground before it had a chance to hurt her lover. Jabra whipped around to see his girlfriend had stopped the beast again. "Whoa! That was impressive! You should be in Cipher Pol," Jabra said to her.

"Maybe one day, but not right now," Anne said, jumping off the unconscious monster.  
"Why not? You'd be perfect for it," Jabra complimented.  
"Can we talk somewhere else?" Anne asked.  
In another part of town, Anne and Jabra were walking together. "So what'd you want to tell me?" Jabra asked his girlfriend.  
"Jabra, I don't know how to tell you this, but I'm…I'm…" Anne stammered.  
"I'm hungry? I'm thirsty? I'm Anne Cane? What?" Jabra joked.  
"Cut that out! This is serious!" Anne snapped.  
Jabra stopped laughing and was shocked that Anne was so upset. "Anne, what is it?" he asked.  
"Jabra…I'm pregnant," Anne sighed.  
Jabra's eyes widened in surprise and his mouth dropped open.  
Then, after a few moments, he closed it and grinned. "Is this supposed to be a bad thing, because I think it's great," he said.  
"You mean you're not mad?" Anne asked.  
"Of course not! I'm happy to become a father. My boss won't like it, but I'm okay with it." Anne smiled at her lover and kissed him.  
A few months went by and the couple had been prepping for the new baby. After the 7th month, they found out Anne was carrying twins! Jabra said that wasn't exactly a problem since the bed they got for the baby was big enough big enough for two, they just had to figure out how to separate the babies. Finally, the twins were born! One was a girl that looked like Anne Cane the boy was dark skinned like Jabra. "What should we name them?" Anne asked. Jabra thought it over for a few moments, then said, "You name the girl and I'll named the boy."  
"But I want to name the boy," Anne said, giggling.  
"Okay, I'll name the girl, you name the boy," Jabra said.  
He thought over girl names to himself until he could've sworn he heard a voice in his head say, "Sekhmet." "Sekhmet?" he said out loud on accident.  
"After one of the Alabasta goddesses. I didn't know you were interested in foreign names," Anne said.  
"I'm not, it just came to my head," Jabra tried to tell her.  
"Well, if you name our daughter an Alabasta deity name, I guess we should name our son one, too," Anne said. "How about Anubis?"  
"Sounds good…isn't that the god of funerals and mummification?" Jabra asked.  
"Isn't Sekhmet the goddess of vengeance?" Anne said.  
"It's a powerful name," Jabra insisted.  
"And so is Anubis," Anne said, smiling.  
A few months later, at the end of Jabra's year in Saboady Archipelago, Jabra was walking by the docks on his usual patrol when he heard a familiar voice holler, "Well what do you know! I guess Jabra remembered after all!"  
Jabra stopped in his tracks, knowing the voice.  
"Shit, not now," he muttered.  
He glanced up to see a man with pink light purple hair and leather straps on his face. "Jabra! I believe you're done with your mission?" Spandam asked the CP9 agent.  
"Yes but…there's something to do first," Jabra said.

"Jabra! We need to leave now! Listen to your commander!" Spandam snapped.  
"But-," Jabra said.  
"But nothing! Get on the boat now or I'll shoot you!" the man threatened. Jabra sighed and walked onto the government ship reluctantly.  
"I'm sorry Anne, I'm sorry Sekhmet, and I'm sorry Anubis. I'm going to leave you now, but I'll see you again," he thought to himself.  
The boat set sail and headed back to Enies Lobby. Little did Jabra know, someone had been watching him leave. A lady ran back to Anne's house where she had just put Sekhmet and Anubis to bed. "Anne!" the woman said, banging on the door. Anne answered the door and saw the alarm in her friend's eyes. "Athena? What is it?" Anne asked her friend.  
"It's Jabra," Athena said.  
"Jabra? What happened?" Anne had to know.  
"He left Saboady Archipelago!" Athena stated.  
"WHAT!" Anne snapped.  
"I saw him get on a government ship and leave the island," Athena explained.  
"How dare he!" Anne snarled, becoming angry.  
"Wait Anne, leaving the island was not his choice! He boss made him leave, not letting him have a chance to say good-bye," Athena tried to explain.  
"I don't care! He left, that's all that's the problem right now! He left me and his children! He shouldn't have done that!" Anne said, slamming the door.  
"This cannot be good," Athena said to herself.

* * *

**I own Anne Cane, Athena, Sekhmet and Anubis**

**Eiichiro Oda owns Jabra**

**Please Review!**


	2. New Guardians: Shakky and Rayleigh

5 years later, Anne Cane was leading her two five-year old children through Saboady Archipelago. It seemed to be nothing more than an innocent stroll through the big city, but Anne was actually plotting on "losing" them in town, but somehow, the kids have managed to stay by her side and not get lost. She still held a grudge for Jabra leaving her and didn't want to watch the kids any longer. When they finally got home, she snapped. "I've had enough!"  
"Enough of what, mama?" Sekhmet asked.  
"Of you!" Anne stated coldly.  
"But…we didn't do anything wrong, mommy," Anubis said.  
"That's what you think, but you are actually a burden on me! All because of your father!" Anne snarled.  
The twins looked at each other. They had never met their father, but they have heard their mother mention him sometimes, but they didn't believe he was bad. "I believe it's time you had left," Anne said. "Go pack up your things and get out of the house before I throw you out!"  
The kids ran up to their room, packed up their things, and left. Anne slammed the door behind them. The twins walked down the street as it started to rain. They traveled around Saboady alone for a few weeks, being hungry and cold due to no food and warmth. They were sitting in an alley. "What do we do, Sekhmet?" Noah asked his sister.  
"Well, we can't go home…I guess we're going to be alone for the rest of our lives," Sekhmet said sadly. "We better get to sleep. If we don't, it won't be good for us." The twins went to sleep on the ground, in the alley.  
After they fell asleep, a man and a woman discovered them during a walk. "What are these two doing out here?" a woman's voice asked.  
"They must be orphans. They really shouldn't be out here on their own," the man said.  
"What should we do with them? What if a slave trader finds them?" the woman asked.  
"Well…we might have to take them in," the man said. The adults picked up the children and carried them to a building called Shakky's Rip-off Bar.  
The next morning, the kids woke up to find themselves in a bar of some sort. "Where are we?" Anubis asked.  
"Did we die?" Sekhmet asked.  
"No, but you were close to death," a woman said entering the room. She was a relatively tall and slim woman with shirt black hair with two tufts of it in the front pointing upward. She was smoking a cigarette. "I'm Shakky. I own Shakky's Rip-off bar," the woman stated. "Who are you two?"  
"I'm Sekhmet," Sekhmet stated.  
"And I'm Anubis," Anubis stated.  
"Nice to meet you two. What were two sweet little kids doing outside in an alley at the dead of night?" Shakky asked.  
"Our mother threw us out and we had nowhere to go," Sekhmet explained.  
"That's terrible. Why would someone do that to kids so young," Shakky said.  
"We don't know, but it had something to do with our dad," Anubis stated.  
"You know the more I think about, you look a little like Anne Cane. I knew her in town," Shakky stated.  
"That's our mother!" Sekhmet said.  
"I remember that there once was a government ship around her 5 years ago that took a man named Jabra back to somewhere called Enies Lobby. He seemed like he had to do something very important before he had to leave, but his boss wouldn't let him go. I wonder if he was your father. It'd make sense since you, Anubis, sort of look like him," Shakky went on.  
"Really? What are the chances we'll see him again?" Sekhmet asked.  
"I don't think he'll ever come back to Saboady for a long time," Shakky said.  
"Oh…" Sekhmet said. "Who helped you get us here? I don't think you can carry us both at the same time."  
"A friend of mine named Silvers Rayleigh. He coats ships," Shakky stated. "But before he used to be a pirate. I was a pirate too."  
"You're both pirates, cool," Sekhmet said.  
At that point, a man with gray hair entered the bar. "I see you youngsters are awake," he said.  
"Who are you?" Sekhmet asked.  
"I am Silvers Rayleigh. A used to be a pirate but now I work as a ship coater here in Saboady Archipelago," Rayleigh stated.  
"Cool," Anubis said.  
"Why did you give up being a pirate?" Sekhmet asked.  
"I thought it was time for a different path of life," Rayleigh said.  
"Could you tell us some stories?" Anubis asked.  
"I don't see the harm in that," the former pirate said smiling.  
For a few weeks, Sekhmet and Anubis stayed with Rayleigh and Shakky. Rayleigh told the kids stories and in returns, the twins would help him find his coating tools. There were even a few cases where someone asked him if they were his children or grandchildren. Sekhmet d wish.  
One day, a woman with orange hair entered the Rip-off bar with a few packages for Rayleigh. "Shakky! Rayleigh! I got some new tools for you!" she hollered. Shakky walked into the room with Anubis and Sekhmet following after her. "I thought they would come in today," Shakky said.  
"Yeah," the woman said. Then she noticed the twins. "Oh, who are these two? Are they Rayleigh's grandchildren or a niece and nephew?" she asked, kneeling down toward them.  
"Yes," Sekhmet and Anubis said, grinning.  
"No," Shakky said, smiling at them. "We found them on the streets. They were abandoned by their mother and were starving and freezing to death."  
"How awful!" the woman said. She took another look at the kids. "You know, the girl kind of looks like-," she started.  
"Anne Cane? That's because they're her kids," Shakky stated.  
"Seriously! No way! She told me she got rid of her kids, but I didn't believe her," the woman said.  
"Where's Anne now? I would like to make her pay for getting rid of these sweet little kids," Shakky said, sounding angry it seemed.  
"I don't know. After she told me she got rid of them, she left Saboady. Said she didn't want to live here anymore after all the he-I mean, bad things that's happened to her," the woman said.  
"You knew our mom? Who are you?" Sekhmet asked.  
"I'm Athena, one of your mother's friends," the woman stated. "I saw your father leave Archipelago."  
"Really! Why did he leave?" Anubis had to know.  
"He was forced to by his boss. He worked for the government, specifically Enies Lobby," Athena explained. "He didn't want to leave you without saying good-bye, but he couldn't."  
"I knew it! I knew he wasn't bad!" Sekhmet said.  
"Do you know how to get to Enies Lobby?" Anubis asked.  
"Yes I do, but I can't take you to him right now. You have to wait until you're much older," Athena said.  
"Darn!" The twins grumbled.  
"I know that voice," Rayleigh said. "How've you been, Athena?"  
"Very good, Rayleigh. Got those tools you needed," Athena told the man.  
"Grandpa Rayleigh! This lady named Athena knows where our father is!" Anubis exclaimed.  
"Do you?" Rayleigh asked.  
"Yes, but I can't take them right now. It might be dangerous, and I don't think Jabra's boss would like the kids to be around," Athena said.  
"Does he hate children?" Sekhmet asked.  
"I think he might. Kids tend to compare him to a panda," Athena said. Sekhmet laughed.  
"Hey Rayleigh, can you manage these kids?" Athena asked.  
"Yes. They've begun to consider me family," Rayleigh stated.  
"If you want, I could watch them for you," Athena said.  
"Maybe you should ask the kids that. I don't think they might want to leave the bar," Rayleigh said.  
"Do you want to live with me until you're old enough to find your father?" Athena asked the twins.  
"Mom?" a boy's voice asked.  
Within seconds, a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes about 10-years old entered the bar. "Oh Zeus, I was just finished my job when I came across these two," Athena said. "Didn't you say you've always wanted a little brother or sister?"  
"Yeah, but I knew you wouldn't be able to have anymore," Zeus said.  
"Well, we could adopt one, or both," Athena said.  
"You mean these two?" Zeus asked, kneeling in front of Sekhmet and Anubis.  
"Yep," Athena said.

"Hi, I'm Zeus. What are your names?" the boy asked.  
"I'm Sekhmet," Sekhmet stated.  
"And I'm Anubis," Anubis greeted. "We're 5."  
"Sekhmet and Anubis? Those are weird names," Zeus said.  
"Zeus is a weird name too," Sekhmet teased.  
"Are you sure you want to take these two in. They might be a handful, and with your job being so busy and all-," Shakky said.  
"I don't mind. I heard that people with kids live longer," Athena stated.  
"What do you two think?" Shakky asked the twins. Sekhmet and Anubis looked at each other and then at their guardians. They wanted to stay with them, but this boy seemed lonely. They didn't want Shakky and Rayleigh to be sad without them.  
"We want to go with Athena and Zeus," Sekhmet said.  
"But don't worry; we'll visit whenever we have a chance!" Anubis said.  
"That's good. Our lives won't be completely boring," Rayleigh laughed.

* * *

**Well, Sekhmet and Anubis were abandoned on the streets by their mother, but Rayleigh and Shakky save them and become like family to them. Now, Athena shows up again and adopts them and she has a son named Zeus who is willing to be their big brother. What will the next few years bring for the kids?**

**I own Sekhmet, Anubis, Athena, Zeus, and Anne Cane**

**Eiichiro Oda owns Shakky and Silvers Rayleigh**

**Please review!**


	3. Tragedy! Athena's Death

Seven years later, Athena had been taking care of her son and the two new additions to the family. Sekhmet and Anubis were 12 and had become adapted to living with her, but they still went to see "Grandpa Rayleigh" and "Aunt Shakky" every now and then. They loved their new lives with their families, but they couldn't wait to be reunited with their father again. Athena got her hands on a recent photo of Jabra and showed the kids. He looked pretty much the same when Anne Cane first saw him, but his Fu Manchu mustache, goatee and queue were longer. He didn't seem to have his kasa anymore.

"Wow! He looks cool! I wonder if he's nice. He looks mean and tough," Anubis said.  
"I've met Jabra before. He's a good guy, but he can be very powerful in battle!" Athena stated.  
"Wow! I want to be that strong someday!" Sekhmet said.  
"I'll help you with that if you want," Zeus, who was then 17, offered. "I've been learning to fight from some of my friends. I could be your trainer."  
"Really! Thanks bro!" Anubis said.  
Everything was going perfectly for the kids, but little did they know, everything was going to change.  
One day, Athena was delivering a bunch of packages with the kids when she saw the Celestial Dragons strolling down the street. "Baka! Not now!" she muttered.  
"What is it, mom?" Zeus asked. Then he saw the Dragons.  
"Crap!" he grumbled.  
"Who are they?" Sekhmet asked.  
"Celestial Dragons," Zeus stated.  
"They don't look like the ones out of the storybooks," Anubis said.  
"Not those kinds of Dragons!" Zeus hissed. "Celestial Dragons are aristocrats above the law. They have slaves and are very heartless."  
"They have a cute dog," Sekhmet said, pointing at a pug.  
"True, but that doesn't make them kind," Zeus said.  
"Father," Saint Charloss said to Saint Roswald. "Who is that woman over there?"  
"I am not sure son. Do you wish to make her a new spouse?" Saint Roswald asked his son.  
"Indeed I do," Saint Charloss said, walking over with his dog. "Excuse me, mam? What is your name?" Charloss asked.  
"Athena, I work for a delivery company. Do you need something to be sent over to another part of Saboady?" Athena asked.  
"No, I wanted to ask if you have the honor of being my new spouse. You could live in luxury in with my family. It'd be wonderful!" Saint Charloss told her.  
"What about us?" Sekhmet asked. Zeus had the urge to hit the girl on the head.  
"Who are you brats?" Saint Charloss asked harshly.  
"I'm Sekhmet," Sekhmet stated. Zeus felt like falling through the ground into hell from fear.  
"And I'm Anubis, and the big kid here is Zeus, her son. If you take Athena, you have to take us too," Anubis said.  
"What do you two have to do with her?" Charloss asked.  
"She's taking care of us. She adopted us 7 years ago," Sekhmet stated.  
"I'm sorry, but I have no interest in children, unless they are slaves. If you want to see your mother often, you have to be my slaves," Saint Charloss said.  
"What?" Zeus said. He couldn't believe Saint Charloss was giving them the only option to see his mother was if he were a slave.  
"No," Sekhmet said.  
"Then I guess you'll be orphans on the streets," Charloss said. "Come along Athena." The Celestial Dragon grabbed Athena's hand and was trying to drag her away.  
"No, you can't take her yet!" Sekhmet shouted.  
"Why not, brat?" Saint Charloss asked the kid.

"Because she promised to take me and Anubis to our real father when we old enough," Sekhmet said. "If you take her, we can't meet our father."  
"How about we take you to him right now?" Saint Shalulia offered. Zeus's eyes widened in surprise. "Why were the Celestial Dragons being so nice to them?" He wondered.  
"Who is your father?" Shalulia asked.  
"He's a man named Jabra. I think you've heard of him since he works for the government," Sekhmet stated.  
"Jabra? Father, wasn't there a member of CP9 who could turn into a wolf named Jabra?" the woman asked Saint Roswald.  
"Yes, but I doubt it's the same guy," Roswald said.  
"Does he have a queue and a Fu Manchu and goatee?" Anubis asked.  
"Shut up!" Zeus hissed in the twins' ears.  
"Yes. Is that the Jabra you're desperate to meet?" Roswald asked.  
"Yeah! Can you take us to him!" Sekhmet asked.  
At that point, Saints Roswald, Shalulia, and Charloss began to laugh. "What? What's so funny?" Sekhmet asked, confused.  
"You are one stupid girl. Jabra doesn't have any children. Spandam told us so," Roswald sneered.  
"I'm not stupid! And he is my father! I swear!" Sekhmet shouted, getting angry.  
"Watch your tongue, brat!" Shalulia hissed.  
"I am not a brat!" Sekhmet roared.  
At that point, there was a huge lion roar that shook throughout Saboady Archipelago. The citizens became very panicked.  
"What was that?"  
"It sounded like a lion!"  
"But there aren't any lions in Saboady."  
"True, but a lion roared when the little girl shouted at the Celestial Dragons!"  
"Do you think she's the Lioness Goddess, Sekhmet?"  
"She has to be! She said her name was Sekhmet!"  
"We're drawing a crowd," Zeus muttered.  
"Don't call my sister a brat and take us to Jabra right now!" Anubis snarled. There was then a loud wolf howl that went throughout Saboady.  
"First a lion roar, then a wolf howl!"  
"Who are these kids?"  
"That boy called himself Anubis! Perhaps he's the incarnation of the Jackal-headed god of the same name!"  
"This is very strange!"  
"You dare to yell at a Celestial Dragon!" Shalulia snapped.  
"Don't yell at my brother and sister!" Zeus blurted out angrily. There was a crash of thunder and loud flash of lightning!  
"What's going on?"  
"Whatever it is, it has to do with those kids!"  
"I wonder if all three of them are descendants of gods."  
"You'll be the first to die for yelling at me!" Shalulia said, whipping out her gun and aiming it at Zeus. She had her finger on the trigger.  
"NO!" Athena screamed, getting in front of her son. Shalulia, out of shock of this action, accidently pulled the trigger and shot Athena in the chest.  
"ATHENA!" Sekhmet and Anubis screamed.  
"MOM!" Zeus cried. The teen and preteens kneeled by their mother and guardian.  
"Mom, are you okay?" Zeus asked.  
"I'm…sorry you had to go through that," Athena groaned.

"Don't worry, Athena, we'll find you a doctor. We'll help you," Sekhmet stated.  
"You…were always full of hope. You always…looked at the positive, but I'm afraid there is…no hope for me," Athena said.  
"Yes there is! We'll get you to a doctor, and we'll stay with Rayleigh and Shakky until you're better," Anubis said.  
"You don't understand. I'm not going to make it," Athena said.  
"WHAT!" the kids gasped.  
"I was glad to be your mother, Zeus, and I was happy to help take care of you, Sekhmet and Anubis, but now…I must go see God," Athena said.  
"No mom, no. Please don't die!" Zeus cried. Tears were rolling down his face.  
"I just want you three to know, that I love you," Athena said.  
She smiled at the children one last time before closing her eyes, never to open them again.  
"MOM!" Zeus cried. Water was pouring out of his eyes. There were more crashes of thunder and flashes of lightning to the point that it started to rain. "ATHENA!" Sekhmet and Anubis screamed. The sounds of lions roaring and wolves howling rang throughout Saboady Archipelago very loudly to the point when Rayleigh and Shakky could hear them.  
"What's going on?" Shakky asked.  
"I don't know, but I'm going to find out," Rayleigh said, walking out of the bar. The three teens were still crying as Saint Charloss argued with his sister. "You killed my fiancé, Shalulia!" he shouted.  
"Calm down, brother dear, you'll find another lady," Shalulia sneered. "What should we do with the brats? Leave them on the streets?"  
"No, let's make them our new slaves," Saint Roswald said.  
"Father, you always have brilliant ideas!" Shalulia said.  
"You can't make us your slaves. We're only children!" Zeus protested.  
"Too bad, we already did!" Shalulia sneered.  
"Take those children back to the mansion!" Saint Roswald ordered a big slave.  
The slave grabbed Zeus, Sekhmet and Anubis and took them back to a big house.  
Meanwhile, Rayleigh was going through the streets until he came across Athena's dead body and a man looting through the boxes she had. "Hey!" Rayleigh shouted, running over to him.  
"Rayleigh! What are you doing here?" the man asked, startled.  
"I was looking for her along with three kids. One is 17 and two are 12," Rayleigh stated.  
"Did the older one have blonde hair?" a woman nearby asked.  
"Yes, why? Have you seen him?"  
"You just missed him! The Celestial Dragons took him and the other two to be slaves," the woman said.  
"What?" Rayleigh said.  
"I'm not lying. Saint Charloss was trying to court this woman, her name was Athena or something, but her kids wouldn't let her because she promised the twins to take them to their real father. Then Saint Roswald went on about this man named Jabra who his boss claimed didn't have children at all, but the kids said he did. They had an argument with Saint Shalulia and she was about to shoot the older one when his mother got in the way to save him. After saying her last words and dying, the Celestial decided to take the kids as slaves," the woman explained.  
"That isn't good. There's no telling what the Celestial dragons will do to them as they work as their servants," Rayleigh said.  
"That's not even the craziest of what happened; when the little girl shouted, there was a big lion roar! When the younger boy shouted, there was a wolf howl. And the when the older boy shouted, there were crashes of thunder and flashes of lightning!" the man added. "A lot of people think they might be the incarnations of gods."  
"That's odd. I might have to look into that. Now tell me, what were you planning on doing with those boxes?" Rayleigh asked.  
"It's okay, we know Athena and we're delivering them for her since she can no longer do so," the woman said.  
"I better join you. I don't trust people very easily," Rayleigh said.


	4. Rescue! Luffy Saves the Slaves!

For the last 2 years, Sekhmet, Anubis and Zeus worked as slaves for the Celestial Dragons. Sekhmet was apparently a hard name to pronounce, so she was called Liana by the aristocrats. The work was hard and there were some cases when Saint Shalulia hit her, her brother or Zeus. There were a few times when they could get their hands on a newspaper to find out what was going on.  
One of these papers was about Enies Lobby getting blown up by Buster Call and the CP9 agents become fugitives. "Looks like dad isn't doing any better than us," she said to herself. She told Anubis and Zeus about the article and they became concerned about Sekhmet and Anubis's goal to find Jabra, but they were worried he'd by dead by the time they get to him. She wasn't sure if she could take it anymore. She wanted to get out of the place, find a boat, and go find her father. The teens worked for the Celestial Dragons until on fateful day.  
The trio was on a stroll with the Celestial Dragons when Charloss fell behind from his father and sister. He was riding on the back of a slave which collapsed. He kicked it aside and went the rest of the way by walking. There was even a time when a doctor and a nurse were trying to transport a man to a hospital when Saint Charloss kicked the injured man on the stretcher and claimed the nurse as his wife.  
Sekhmet ignored the scenarios that followed afterward until a man with moss green hair and three swords walked up to the Celestial Dragon. Saint Charloss glared at the swordsman and all the man asked him was if he needed directions. The Word Noble whips out his pistol and fires it at Zoro who dodges and was about to attack Charloss when a girl with pink hair and a green hat tackles him aside. The girl cries that her brother was shot and killed. Sekhmet was half-worried this little girl would suffer the same way she, her brother and Zeus did, but saint Charloss ignored her and carried on with his routine.  
Sometime later, the Celestial Dragons were at an auction house. Before Sekhmet, Anubis and Zeus knew it, Saint Charloss grabbed their chains and handed them to a man named Disco. "I would like to sell these two off at the auction. I no longer have a use for them," he said.  
The teens couldn't believe it. After 2 years of hard labor, Saint Charloss was getting rid of them to be slaves to another person. The trio was thrown into a cell where they saw a bunch of other people in there. The person that caught their eye was an old man wearing a white cloak. He looked familiar, but Sekhmet, Anubis and Zeus weren't sure if it was him. Then, a mermaid was brought into the room and put in a big fishbowl. Sometime later, the auction was starting. The caller, Disco took the stage and was starting the bidding. Saint Charloss bid 500,000,000, for the mermaid, which was a little too high in Sekhmet's opinion.  
Then, before Disco could finish closing the auction, something crashed through the wall. It was a boy with a dark blue vest and a straw hat with a red band on a Flying Fish Rider bike. Then Sekhmet saw the swordsman alive and well! "I thought Charloss shot him!" she whispered to Anubis.  
"I thought that too!" Anubis said.  
"Quiet!" Zeus hissed. "I want to see where this is going."  
The straw hat boy tried to run at the stage when an octopus fishman stopped him. The crowd went into a panic and started to insult the poor fishman. Then, a shot rang out. The fishman, who Sekhmet was sure was called Hachi, was shot by Saint Charloss. Some people, the mermaid, and a little starfish guy started to freak out, telling Sekhmet that they were probably friends on the fishman. "Look father! I shot a fishman! Does that mean he's free?" the noble gloated.  
The boy with the hat started to approach the Celestial Dragon. Sekhmet had a feeling about what was going to happen next. Hachi tried to stop the boy, who Sekhmet heard was named Luffy, but it was no use. Luffy punched Saint Charloss in the face. The entire room went silent. Saint Roswald was furious and whipped out a gun saying her wanted an Admiral to come to the auction house immediately. The audience cleared out of the building as the guards started to swarm the straw hat boy, swordsman, and the other people that Sekhmet believed were the boy's crew since he mentioned that he was a pirate. A big fight started to ensue in the auction house. The slaves kept their distance.

Then, more Fish Riders burst into the building, accompanied by a little raccoon dog, a living skeleton, and a guy with a long nose, who accidently falls on Saint Roswald. Luffy then says something about that they had to leave as soon as the mermaid, named Camie, had her collar removed, but a man with a fuzzy hat stated that the place would already be surrounded by Marines.  
Saint Shalulia then gets on the stage and whips out her gun and aims it at Camie! She threatened to shoot her when suddenly she faints. Then the back wall bursts open, revealing a giant and the old man. There, Sekhmet, Anubis, and Zeus see who it was. "RAYLEIGH!" they shouted. Rayleigh glanced in their direction and smiled, but he seemed to be focused on Luffy, saying that he had always wanted to meet him. "Does he not know we're here?" Zeus asked.  
"He does, he looked at us," Sekhmet said.  
Then, a pirate with spikey red hair, the guy with the fuzzy hat, and Luffy go outside to confront the marines. The giant started releasing the slaves with the help of the long-nosed man who Sekhmet was sure was called Usopp by one of his crewmates. She, Anubis, and Zeus manage to get free at long last and go up to Rayleigh. "Rayleigh! You came to save us!" Sekhmet said, smiling really big.  
"I figured you'd be here since I saw the World Nobles here. They'd prefer older and stronger slaves to do their work" Rayleigh said.  
"What do we do now?" Zeus asked.  
"Go to Shakky's bar and hide. Go out through the back entrance where there are fewer marines. Act like civilians and try not to get caught," Rayleigh ordered the kids.  
As the trio ran out of the building, Usopp asked Rayleigh if he knew the teens, but Rayleigh replied that it wasn't important at the moment, and that they had to get out of the auction house as fast as they could.  
They ran all the way to Shakky's Rip-off bar and burst into the building.  
"Aunt Shakky!" Sekhmet, Anubis and Zeus exclaimed.  
"Sekhmet! Anubis! Zeus! You're alright!" Shakky said, hugging the teens.  
"We missed you and Rayleigh for so long, we weren't sure if we'd ever see you again," Anubis stated.  
"Well, it's wonderful to have you back," Shakky said.  
"Rayleigh helped free us and told us to run back here and hide," Anubis stated.  
"Hide in the basement. Nobody will look down there," Shakky stated.  
"Is there a reason?" Anubis asked.  
"Nope, its empty most of the time and nobody knows it's there," Shakky stated.  
Shakky led them outside and moved some bushes aside, revealing a door in the side of the building. She lifted it up and the teens jumped in. "You have to be quiet. Anyone up above will hear you," Shakky warned.  
"Got it!" Sekhmet said. Shakky closed the door and covered it up with the brush again. Up above, the Straw Hat pirates had arrived back at the bar. Sekhmet could hear them right above her and her brothers.  
"They're right above us!" she gasped.  
"Shhh!" Zeus hissed. Sekhmet went silent and listened to what was going on above.

They heard Rayleigh talking to the Straw hat pirates about Gold Roger when Usopp asked "Hey old man, I just have one question to ask you; the 'Great treasure in a Single Piece'…Is the treasure known as 'One Piece' really on the final island?"  
Then the three teens heard Luffy shout, "USOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPP!"  
Then they heard him say, "We are not asking him where the treasure is hidden! We're not even asking him whether there is any treasure or not! I'm not sure, but…everybody set out to sea, risking their lives to search for it! If you ask this old man anything about it here and now, then I'll quit being a pirate! I don't want to go on a boring adventure like that!"  
After hearing Usopp freaking out and telling Rayleigh to forget his question, Rayleigh said, "Can you really do this? The Grand Line is just going to keep on surpassing your wildest imaginations! And the enemies will be strong. Can you really conquer this ultimate ocean?"  
Luffy answered the former pirate, "I don't want to conquer anything. I just think the guy with the most freedom in the whole ocean is the pirate king!"  
After that, the Straw hats left the building. Sekhmet sat on the floor and thought over what she had just heard.  
"The One Piece…Gold Roger…Pirate King…I wonder what that was about?" she thought to herself.  
Shakky went outside and got the teens out of the hidden room.  
"Why did you want to hide us from the Straw Hat pirates? They helped us," Zeus asked.  
"I was worried they might become a little suspicious of you three," Shakky said.  
"How suspicious do we look?" Anubis asked, surprised by the statement.  
"Very suspicious," Shakky said, smiling.  
"What was all this rant about the One Piece, Gold Roger and Pirate King?" Sekhmet asked.  
"Gold Roger was the captain of the pirate crew Rayleigh was part of. His real name was Gol D Roger, but the Marines and World Government got his name wrong," Shakky explained.  
Sekhmet planned on asking Luffy about One Piece when he returned to the bar, but he never came back, not even after three days like she had heard.  
In the meantime, she, Anubis and Zeus had helped Rayleigh coat the Thousand Sunny. "Grandpa Rayleigh, what happened to Luffy and his friends?" Sekhmet finally asked the old pirate.  
"Bartholomew Kuma transported them around the Grand Line," Rayleigh told her.  
"Will they be okay?" Anubis asked.  
Rayleigh smiled. "After seeing them in action at the auction house, I'm pretty sure they'll be alright."  
"How do you know? They might encounter great dangers on the Grand line! There could be tribes of people ruled by birds; icy tundra; a spooky place full of monster apes; an island of hideous women!" Anubis stated.  
"Anubis, there is no island in the world like those," Zeus stated,  
"Says you!" Anubis argued.  
"Hey Grandpa Rayleigh, do you think…you could teach me how to be a pirate?" Sekhmet asked.  
"What?" Anubis and Zeus said at the same time, wondering if they heard her correctly.  
"I want to sail the Grand Line like Luffy is doing and I want to find the One Piece and my father!" Sekhmet stated.  
Rayleigh seemed serious for a few moments and the girl was worried he was going to say no, until he smiled and said, "I don't see why not."  
Sekhmet smiled.  
"But you're going to need a big crew to do that," Rayleigh advised the girl.  
"I know. I was hoping you and Shakky would join my crew," Sekhmet said.  
"Oh no, our pirating days are over. You might have to look somewhere else," Rayleigh said, smiling. "But thank you for the offer."  
"Hey Sekhmet! We could join your crew!" Anubis said pointing at himself and Zeus.  
"We could?" Zeus asked.  
"Yeah! Sekhmet would be the captain! I would be the navigator! And you would train all the new crewmates!" Anubis exclaimed.  
"That's not exactly a bad idea, but why should you be navigator?" Zeus asked.  
"Because I am best at navigation. I know all about maps, using a log pose, and predicting where an island is," Anubis stated proudly.  
"Where did you learn all that?" Sekhmet asked.  
"I read some books I found in the library. I look through them whenever I'm bored and I know all the info!" Anubis said.  
"That's odd, you don't seem like the type to read books," Zeus said.  
"Are you calling me stupid?" Anubis asked.  
Zeus snickered, "Maybe."  
"Well, you got a crew big enough to be named. What are you going to call yourselves?" Rayleigh asked Sekhmet.  
She thought it over until she remembered what the people said about her, her brother, and Zeus when they were first confronted by the Celestial Dragons: "I wonder if all three of them are descendants of gods."  
She smiled and said, "The Godly Pirates!"

* * *

**So a new pirate crew is born! This is going to be interesting. Sekhmet is the captain, Anubis is the navigator, and Zeus is the trainer, but they'll still need a ship and a ton of other people for their crew. What will their be called and who will be the first person to join them?**

**I own Sekhmet, Anubis and Zeus**

**Eiichiro Oda owns the Celestial Dragons, Straw Hat Pirates, Rayleigh, Shakky, Camie, Hachi, and Gold Roger.**

**Please review!**


	5. The New Pirates! And a New Ship!

A few weeks later, Rayleigh had a ship made of Adam wood built by a friend of his for Sekhmet, Anubis and Zeus. It looked like every other ship, except it had a cobra on the front.  
"Cool!" Sekhmet exclaimed, climbing onto the head and sitting there like Luffy used to do on the Going Merry.  
"This is so awesome!" Anubis said, getting on as well and checking out the rooms.  
There were 26 cabins, a kitchen, and a storage room.  
"Wow! I can't decide which room to take!" Anubis stated.  
"The room you choose will have to depend on how much stuff you plan to bring," Zeus advised the teen. "If you have too much stuff and stay in small room, it'll be a little cramped. If you choose a big room and have few items, it might seem lonely and spooky in the room."  
"Well, I got to have a bed, a dresser for clothes, and a shelf for me navigation books and tools, so I might need a small room," Noah said, thinking it over.  
"I might need a bigger room. I'm going to have a vanity in my room," Sekhmet stated.  
"I might need a big room to hold all my weights and workout equipment," Zeus concluded.  
After spending the entire day in Saboady buying supplies for their ship, Sekhmet started to plan out her crew.  
"Well, we got a captain, a navigator, and a trainer, but we still need more people. A shipwright, doctor, and scribe would be good to have around," she stated.  
"So would a cook," Anubis added. "We might need food for this trip!"  
"Of course we need food, but couldn't we just pick it off islands?" Zeus asked.  
"I prefer my food cooked thank you," Sekhmet snarled.  
"Then cook it yourself!" Zeus snapped.  
"I can't!" Sekhmet whined.  
"Why?"  
"I'M WORRIED I'LL BURN IT!"  
"Yeah and the last thing we want is the ship too catch on fire," Anubis agreed. "We need someone who can cook and know what he or she is doing."  
"True," Zeus said.  
"OH! We should a musician like Luffy has, or maybe a dancer to entertain us!" Anubis added.  
"I'm not putting a musician and dancer on my ship unless they can fight," Sekhmet stated.  
"We could also have a warrior, necromancer, and a painter in our crew too! A painter could paint us in new places and of people we meet!" Anubis threw in.  
"Do you ever shut up!" Zeus snapped.  
"Is that any way to talk to the captain's brother?" Anubis questioned.  
"Sounds good, but the painter will have to know how to fight as well if you want to get one," Sekhmet said.  
"Well, I can see you're trying to throw your crew together," Shakky said, walking into the room with cups of cola for the teens.  
"Yeah, we're trying to figure out who to have and where to find them," Sekhmet stated.  
"Aunt Shakky, do you know any musicians that can fight?" Anubis asked.  
"Other than Brook, there is a man named Scratchman Apoo, but he's already the captain of his own ship. Then there is an elderly man named Bes, who resides somewhere else in the Grand Line before this island. You might have to go out to that island and find him," Shakky stated.  
"Cool! We'll consider him!" Anubis said.  
"There must be a lot of islands to look at. I wonder if Luffy had been to any of them," Sekhmet wondered.  
"There are a lot of islands, but I think Luffy had only gone to half of the ones before Saboady," Shakky said.  
"Sweet! We'll tell him about islands he's never heard of! He'll be so jealous of us!" Sekhmet squealed.  
"I bet he will be," Shakky said, laughing.

The next morning, Rayleigh asked the teens, "So, do you have any ideas on what to name your ship?"  
"I thought the shipwrights already named it?" Anubis asked.  
"I told them to let you name it," Rayleigh stated.  
"Well, this is going to be very hard to decide!" Anubis stated.  
"Yeah, how can we agree on a name for one ship?" Zeus said.  
Sekhmet thought it over. She walked out of the room and took a book on Egypt out of her room. She flipped through it until she found a few good names.  
"I have a few ideas," she stated.  
"What are they?" Zeus asked.  
"Well, there's Ammit and Aten," Sekhmet stated,  
"Ammit and Aten?" Anubis said, confused.  
"Yeah, Aten is a golden disk that is supposed to represent the sun in Egypt, and Ammit is named after Ammit the Devourer. He ate people's souls when they were behaving badly on Earth," Sekhmet stated.  
"Aten sounds odd, but I like Ammit the Devourer better! It sounds intimidating!" Anubis stated.  
"I'd have to agree," Zeus said.  
"Then it's settled; your pirate ship is named Ammit the Devourer," Rayleigh said. "Do you want me to coat it for you?"  
"That's nice, but before we go to Fishman Island, I thought we'd go to the islands before Saboady and gather up more people to be part of my crew," Sekhmet stated. "But we'll be back!"  
"We might be gone for a few months before we get our ship coated, so you might have to wait a while," Zeus stated.  
"And just when we got you back after two years of going missing, you're going away again?" Shakky said.  
"Don't worry, Aunt Shakky. We'll try to come home in one piece, and who knows, we might find our dad on the way back over!" Anubis said.  
"Well, I guess it's alright for you to leave. You are both teenagers, and Zeus is an adult now. I can entrust you to him," Shakky said.  
"I'm just their trainer, I'm not going to babysit them," Zeus said.  
"You might have to. They are still kids at heart, even after all those hard years. They might be anxious for adventure and might tend to run off," Rayleigh warned, remembering how Sekhmet and Anubis after a rainstorm that lasted for three whole days at Saboady when they were 5; when the rain finally stopped, they had a ton of energy and ran off without warning due to the fact they had been held up in the bar for so long.  
"Understood," Zeus said.  
"Maybe we should go through Saboady and try to find a cook before we go. We'll need food for the trip and I don't want to fast the first week as a pirate," Anubis said.  
"Good idea! Let's go!" Sekhmet agreed.  
She and her brother then ran off into the city.  
"Hey! Get back here!" Zeus snapped going after the twins.  
Shakky chuckled and asked Rayleigh, "Will they really be alright going out there on their own?"  
"Sekhmet and Anubis are the children of Anne Cane a CP9 agent named Jabra, and Zeus is Athena's son. I'm sure they'll be okay," Rayleigh said, smiling.  
"That is true, but who knows what trouble they'll stir up in the Grand Line," Shakky said.  
"We'll find out what happens once we get a newspaper with an article about them," Rayleigh said.  
"And if they have wanted posters already, I'll put them up in my bar," Shakky added.  
The two former pirates watched the three new pirates as they ran into Saboady Archipelago, going to find their first crewmate.

* * *

**Will our three new pirates find a suitable cook in Saboady? Who will it be? Find out in the next chapter: The Cow Goddess! Hathor!**

**Cool, I introduced the name of the next episode like in One Piece! This is going to be interesting!**

**I own Sekhmet, Anubis, Zeus, and Ammit the Devourer (the ship, not the little demon, Egypt owns him)**

**Eiichiro Oda owns Rayleigh and Shakky**

**Please review!**


	6. The Cow Goddess! Hathor!

In Saboady, Sekhmet, Anubis, and Zeus were walking through the streets, trying to find a cook.  
"Where do we start?" Anubis asked.  
"I guess we start in the restaurants. They might have a cook to spare to us, or if they know a cook looking for a job that they rejected," Zeus said.  
As they walked along, a girl ran past Zeus. She had mid-back length black hair, tan skin, and blue eyes. She was wearing a white, spaghetti strap dress and black shoes. She had a frightened expression on her face.  
"Who was that?" Anubis asked.  
"She looked panicked," Zeus said.  
"I wonder why," Sekhmet said.  
"Do you think we should help her?"  
After she asked that, a few Marines ran past them.  
"I think yes!" Zeus said, going in the direction the girl and Marines.  
"Wait for us!" Anubis hollered as he and Sekhmet followed him.  
They followed the girl and Marines to an open part of town.  
"Stop right there!" one of the soldiers shouted at the girl.  
The mystery girl looked back at the Marines to see how far behind they were of her, when she ran right into a pole. She fell to the ground and muttered, "Ow."  
"You're coming with us, thief," another Marine said, grabbing the girl.  
"What happened?" Sekhmet asked one of the other soldiers.  
"This young lady stole a recipe book from a restaurant," the guy replied.  
"A recipe book? Why?" Sekhmet asked.  
"She used to work as a cook in the restaurant when they fired her. According to her, the recipes are hers," the man stated.  
"She's a cook!" Anubis gasped.  
"What should we do?" Sekhmet asked Zeus.  
"We need a cook, and she already proved she can be a pirate by stealing from a public place, so…" Zeus said.  
He kicked the Marine Sekhmet had spoken to in the jaw, sending him flying into a wall.  
"What are you doing?" the man that has a grip on the girl snapped.  
"Release the girl, of face my wrath," Zeus warned.  
Sekhmet could've sworn she heard a small rumble of thunder after she heard that, but she shrugged it off.  
"We need a cook for our crew, so let her go!" Anubis demanded.  
There was a small wolf howl.  
Again, Sekhmet ignored it.  
"A crew? Does that mean you're-?" the Marine asked.  
"Pirates! Yes! We're the Godly Pirates! Now release that girl!" Sekhmet roared.  
The lion roared throughout Saboady, startling the citizens.  
"Hey! Is that the lion girl, Sekhmet?"  
"I thought she became a slave?"  
"She did, but Monkey D Luffy freed her!"  
"And her brothers Anubis and Zeus are with her!"  
"This is going to be interesting!"  
"Why are people so interested in us?" Sekhmet wondered.  
"You're pirates! I've never heard of you before and neither has Sengoku, but I have to take you in as well if you're pirates!" The Marine stated.  
"You'll hear of us after we're through here!" Sekhmet snarled.  
Zeus ran at the man and kicked him hard in the jaw.  
"Well that fight wasn't very promising," Anubis said.  
"I wasted all that talk for nothing," Sekhmet sighed.

"Who are you?" the mystery girl asked.  
"I'm Sekhmet, the captain of the crew," Sekhmet stated.  
"I'm Anubis, the navigator," Anubis said.  
"And I'm Zeus, the trainer for new pirates," Zeus added. "We're on your side in this."  
"I'm Hathor," the girl said.  
"Named after that cow goddess?" Sekhmet asked, remembering her Egyptology.  
"Yeah, and that's what people call me!" Hathor stated.  
"Really, why?" Sekhmet asked.  
"Can we save this for later, I can sense more Marines coming," Anubis said.  
"Do you have the recipe book still?" Zeus asked.  
Hathor nodded and took it out of a pocket on her dress. It was a small book, like a pamphlet, but it was thick.  
"Good, we need a cook on our crew. Do you want to join?" Sekhmet asked.  
"I'll think about it," Hathor said.  
"Here they come!" Anubis shouted. A big group of Marines ran into the area.  
"Now we're talking!" Sekhmet exclaimed, getting ready for a fight.  
"Can you fight?" she asked Hathor.  
"Yeah, and it's part of the reason they call me the Cow Goddess," Hathor stated.  
"Why is that?" Anubis asked.  
Hathor grinned before saying, "Ox-Ox Fruit Model Cow."  
Within seconds, her skin had become fuzzy and white, with a few splotches of black. Her feet became hooves and black horns came out of her head. "I'm a Zoan Fruit user! I'm a cow woman!" she exclaimed. Sekhmet took one look at the girl with her mouth hanging open, until she bit her lip holding back a snicker.  
Then, she collapsed to the ground and started laughing, "KYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
"SHUT UP!" Hathor shouted.  
"A cow! Seriously?" Sekhmet said.  
"Yeah, but don't judge a book by its cover. I have a lot of strength!" Hathor defended.  
"Whatever you say," Anubis said, snickering as well.  
"If you don't believe me, I'll show you!" Hathor shouted. She ran at the Marines at high speeds and rammed at them one by one with her head. Each soldier was sent flying into the air and came crashing back down the ground.  
"Wow! That is cool!" Sekhmet said.  
"That is a very powerful attack," Zeus agreed.  
"Well, we can't just stand here. We have to help too!" Anubis said, running into battle as well.  
As the four fought the enemy, Sekhmet asked, "When did you eat a Devil Fruit?"  
"Last year. I have perfected all my attacks, but it took a while to get rid of the habit of mooing whenever I'm yelling," Hathor stated.  
"You know, my dad was a wolf Zoan, and my mother was a lioness Zoan," Sekhmet stated.  
"Really? Cool. I wonder if you inherited their powers," Hathor said.  
"What do you mean?" Sekhmet asked.  
"Well, once you eat a Devil Fruit, it becomes part of your genetics, so there's a chance the child of a Devil Fruit user will have powers like their parents, of course, it's mostly the grandchildren of a Devil Fruit user that gets the powers, but a couple that are both fruit users have a higher chance of having kids with powers," Hathor explained.  
"I wonder…" Sekhmet wondered.

She stopped fighting and stood there with her eyes closed. "What is that girl doing?" one of the marines asked.  
"Sekhmet, what's the hold-up?" Zeus asked.  
"I told her that Devil Fruit powers can be genetic, and I think she's trying to see if she has powers," Hathor explained.  
"They're genetic! Sweet!" Anubis said, starting to do what his sister was doing to see if he had powers as well.  
"If they don't have powers, this is going to be a big waste of time," Zeus muttered.  
Suddenly, Sekhmet's skin began to change! It seemed to get lighter and turn into fur. Lion ears came out of her head and her human ears disappeared into her head. She grew a lion tail and her face resembled a lion's, but humanoid. Her fingernails became claws and before anyone knew it, she let out a big roar! "RAAAAAGGGGHHHH!"  
"Whoa!" Zeus said, jumping back.  
"Neko-Neko Fruit Model Lion. Cool," Hathor said.  
"Check out Anubis!" Zeus stated, pointing at the teenage boy.  
Anubis had grown black and gray fur on his skin, wolf hears on his head, and his fingernails had become claws as well. His face didn't change much except for the fact he got a canine nose and sharp teeth. He howled at the top of his lungs. "A-WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
Zeus smirked at his transformed siblings and thought to himself, "Things are about to be interesting."

* * *

**Well, the first crewmate has joined the Godly Pirates, and that's Hathor! And Sekhmet and Anubis have genetic Devil Fruit powers! Will Sekhmet and Anubis use their new powers to beat the Marines? Will they still have their sanity in their new forms? Find out in the next chapter: A New Power. The Lion Girl and the Wolf Boy!**

**I own Sekhmet, Anubis, Zeus, and Hathor.**

**Eiichiro Oda owns Marines **

**Please review!**


	7. A New Power! The Lion Girl and Wolf Boy

After Sekhmet roared, she started to go after the Marines. She punched them into walls, scratched them with her new claws, and jumped on top of some of them, crushing them into the ground.  
"This is so cool!" she exclaimed.  
Anubis was attacking the soldiers in a similar pattern. "I'll say! If I had known about these powers, I would have dealt with the slave traders a long time ago!" he agreed.  
Zeus and Hathor were still fighting some Marines when they started to retreat.  
"Okay, guys! That's enough!" he shouted.  
"Do we have to stop!" Anubis whined. "I was starting to have fun!"  
"Yeah we have to stop unless you want to summon an Admiral over here," Zeus said.  
"Bring him on!" Sekhmet stated, cracking her knuckles.  
"Let's go!" Zeus shouted, grabbing the teens by their tails and dragging them back to Shakky's bar.  
"OWOWOWOWOWOWOW!" they shouted, as their backs rubbing against the hard stone sidewalk hurt terribly.  
"You could have at least waited for them turn back before you began to drag them," Hathor said.  
"No time for that," Zeus said.  
The two young adults took the teens to the bar, where Rayleigh was sitting outside still, and saw them.  
"Oh, you're back already," he said.  
"Hey Grandpa Rayleigh, meet out new cook, Hathor!" Sekhmet greeted.  
"This man is your grandfather?" Hathor asked.  
"No, they just call me that. I never knew why," Rayleigh explained.  
"Because it's easier to call you that and we think of you as family," Anubis stated.  
"What happened to you two?" Shakky asked, coming out of the bar.  
"We figured out we had Devil Fruit powers by genetics," Sekhmet stated.  
"Yeah, it was fun!" Anubis added.  
"Can you turn back?" Shakky asked.  
Zeus released the teens' tails and Sekhmet and Anubis immediately turned back to human.  
"Yep!" Sekhmet said.  
Hathor turned back to human again as well.  
"So, will you join my crew?" Sekhmet asked the girl.  
"I might have to since we just became fugitives in Saboady Archipelago in one day," Hathor said.  
"Great! Now we have a cook!" Sekhmet said. "We're going to see you soon, dad!"  
"Dad?" Hathor asked.  
"One of the reasons they're becoming pirates is to find their lost father. He's a fugitive of the government named Jabra," Zeus explained.  
"I've heard of him. Did you know about his subordinates, Rob Lucci, Kalifa, Kaku, Blueno, Fukuro, and Kumadori?" Hathor asked.  
"We don't really pay attention to them," Sekhmet said.

"Well, Grandpa Rayleigh, can we take off now?" Anubis asked.  
"Wait a second, I want to know something first," Sekhmet said. "Grandpa Rayleigh, when we in town, a lot of people called me, Anubis, and Zeus descendants of gods. Do you know why?"  
"Well, there are these old myths that there are gods with the same names as yours that can grant their power to a different person every 10 years. The person with the power, depending on the god or goddess, can do what that god or goddess can do, like the Lioness Goddess, Sekhmet for instance. Supposedly, the user of her powers can speak with lions and they will come to the person's aid when he or she is in danger. The person can also become a giant lion the size of this very ship you have, but if you are the descendant, I wouldn't recommend doing that right now. Wait until you can handle your powers a little more," Rayleigh stated.  
"What can Anubis do?" Anubis had to know.  
"Anubis can communicate with any canine creature there is and turn into a monster wolf or jackal, but like Sekhmet, you can't turn into that until you're sure you can handle it," Rayleigh said.  
"Darn," Anubis groaned.  
"What about me?" Zeus asked.  
"Zeus is a god that control thunder and lightning. No doubt that the descendant might be able to do that," Rayleigh stated.  
"Grandpa, when I shouted one time in Saboady, I could've sworn I heard a lion roar. And when Anubis shouted, there was a wolf howl, and when Zeus yelled, there was a crash of thunder," Sekhmet stated.  
"That I can't explain. It might be part of the gods' powers, but I can't be certain," Rayleigh said.  
"If you're going to set sail soon, I'd do it right now. I can see a big group of Marines is Saboady looking for you," Shakky said, looking off into the distance.  
Zeus looked as well and saw a huge swarm of soldiers going through Saboady and toward the bar.  
"We got to go!" he shouted.  
"Thanks for the ship Rayleigh. We'll be back with a full crew as fast as we can!" Sekhmet said.  
"I hope so," Rayleigh said.  
Sekhmet and Anubis hugged the elderly man good-bye and did the same to Shakky.  
"Thank you for taking us in all those years ago. If it weren't for you, we wouldn't we alive now," Sekhmet said.  
"You're welcome. It was fun taking care of you two," Shakky said, smiling.  
Sekhmet and Anubis smiled as well before getting on the ship and setting the sails.  
"Bye Grandpa Rayleigh! Bye Aunt Shakky!" the twins hollered as the pirate ship started to sail away.  
Rayleigh and Shakky watched the ship as went away from Saboady, off on a new adventure.  
"Things are going to be quiet without them here," Rayleigh said.  
"But they'll come back, and I'm sure they'll be the same kids that left today," Shakky said.

* * *

**So, our pirate crew found a cook and are off on a new adventure! Which island will they end up first? Find out in the next chapter: Mananambal. Island of Healers.**

**I own Sekhmet, Anubis, Zeus and Hathor.**

**Eiichiro Oda owns Shakky and Rayleigh **

**Please review! **


	8. Mananambal! Island of Healers

"Woo-hoo!" Sekhmet cheered, as she sat on the cobra head. "We're finally going on a journey!"  
"Yeah, I wonder which island we'll end up at first," Anbus said.  
"I hope they have a lot of things to fight on it," Zeus said.  
"Food!" Hathor hollered as she walked onto the deck with four trays of four.  
"Sweet!" Anubis said, sitting at the table Zeus had set up on deck recently.  
Hathor layed out four bowls of ramen.  
One was chicken (Sekhmet), a second was beef (Anubis), the third was shrimp (Zeus), and the last was pork (Hathor).  
"Oh! Ramen! My favorite!" Sekhmet said, starting to eat.  
"I figured I'd start with something simple for you guys after helping get away from the Marines and getting my recipe book back," Hathor said. "How's your ramen, Zeus-san?"  
Sekhmet and Anubis noted she asked their trainer that very flirtatiously.  
"Is she flirting with him?" Sekhmet whispered to her brother.  
"I think so," Anubis said.  
"It's great, thanks for asking," Zeus said, smiling at the girl.  
Hathor turned away, blushing.  
"Hey Hathor, how old are you?" Sekhmet asked.  
"I'm 19, why?" Hathor stated.  
"Really! You look like you're 16!" Anubis exclaimed.  
"I get that a lot," Hathor laughed.  
A few days later, Sekhmet was asleep in her bed when a loud thump woke her up.  
"What was that?" she asked herself.  
She jumped out of bed, threw on some clothes, and ran outside. Their ship was docked at a bay near and island.  
"An island!" she exclaimed.  
"Sweet! Our first island!" Anubis shouted.  
"An island?" Hathor said as she and Zeus walked outside next.  
"I wonder if they have any monsters there that are worth fighting," Zeus said.  
"Is that all you think of?" Anubis asked the trainer.  
"Well yeah, I could use a beast to train you guys," Zeus said.  
"Maybe there are people here!" Sekhmet said jumping off the ship and running onto the island into an area of woods.  
"Hey! Get back here!" Zeus shouted, going after her.  
"Wait for me!" Anubis added, taking off as well.  
"Hold it!" Hathor said, running after them.  
After everyone was gone, a figure climbed onto the ship and entered the quarters. She looked through the drawers of Sekhmet's room until she came across the pictures of Jabra: the photo Athena showed them a few years ago, and the recent newspaper clipping of him as a fugitive.  
"Jabra," the person read.

The teens and young adults made their way through the woods, with Sekhmet in the lead. She was getting overexcited about the new island. She had to know what sort of wildlife and people were on it. Then, sometime later, she saw a stone temple of some sort.  
"Hey, I see something up ahead!" she hollered to her friends.  
The group stopped in front of the stone structure and took a few moments to examine. It was a tall stone temple that had moss and a few plants growing on it. It also seemed to be crumbling in some parts.  
"What is this place?" Zeus asked.  
"I don't know, but I'm pretty sure it's a temple of some sort," Hathor said. "I wonder what it's for."  
Sekhmet climbed to the top of the temple and looked out into the distance to see if she could see someone or a town of some sort.  
"Sekhmet, what are you doing? Get down!" Zeus shouted.  
"I'm trying to see if I can see someone," Sekhmet stated.  
"I know but I don't want anyone seeing us! If someone does live here, how do we know if they're friendly?" Zeus asked.  
"I don't know; guess we're going to find out!" Anubis said.  
Then there was a few rustles from the woods around them.  
"Who goes there?" Zeus asked.  
Within seconds, before anyone knew it, they were surrounded by a bunch of people holding swords, knives or spears.  
"Great," Hathor groaned.  
"Sweet! A fight!" Anubis said. He turned into his half-wolf Zoan form. "Let's get it started."  
Zeus cracked his knuckles as Sekhmet jumped off from the temple and turned into her lioness Zoan form.  
Hathor sighed, "Looks like I have no choice."  
She turned into her cow Zoan form.  
The people started to attack the pirates. Sekhmet clawed at them, trying to get them to stay back. Whenever she scratched one of them, he or she would run away, but she noticed they would come back with a bandage of some sort.  
"Who are these guys?" she wondered to herself.  
Anubis and Zeus attacked whatever warrior went near them, sending them into a tree or a rock. Hathor did the same thing.  
"I can't tell if we're winning or losing!" Anubis shouted.  
"I can't tell either!" Zeus said.  
Then, before he could prevent it, someone jabbed a blade into Zeus's side, making him cry out in agony.  
"ZEUS!" Sekhmet, Anubis, and Hathor shouted.  
Zeus fell to the ground as blood dripped out of his wound.  
"Crud! We need to get him out of here!" Anubis said.  
"Even if we do, how do we help him? We don't have any medical skills," Sekhmet said just when she felt something hit her on the back of her head.  
She fell to the ground and blacked out.

Sometime later, Sekhmet woke up in a bed of some sort. For a moment, she thought she was back on the ship and that it was all just a dream, until she noticed a fire burning in a furnace.  
"There's no furnace on the ship," Sekhmet muttered.  
She sat up to realize she was sleeping on a bed of reeds and was inside a hut of some sort. A few moments later, an elderly woman walked into the room.  
"Oh, you're awake," she rasped.  
"Who are you? Where am I?" Sekhmet had to know. "Where are my brothers?"  
"Relax; you're on the island on the Grand Line named Mananambal, the Island of Healers. I'm Rosemary, one of the village elders and most skilled doctor. Your brothers are okay and in other huts. Our warriors hurt them pretty badly. The cow girl is okay too," the old woman explained.  
"Why'd they attack us?" Sekhmet asked.  
"You were standing on our temple and they thought you were being disrespectful to our god," Rosemary told the lion girl.  
"I didn't know I wasn't allowed to do that. I just wanted to get a better look around the island," Sekhmet said.  
"That's what I told them, but they wouldn't listen," Rosemary said, shaking her head. "You're good enough to move around. The hit wasn't bad enough to give you a concussion."  
Sekhmet jumped out of bed and walked up to the old woman.  
"Where are my brothers and the cow girl?" she asked.  
"I'll take you to them," Rosemary said.  
The elder led the pirate out of the hut to a small village of either wooden, reed, or stone huts and houses. There were a lot of people working on batches of herbs it seemed, since the entire place smelled like every herb Sekhmet could think of.  
"What's your name?" Rosemary asked.  
"Sekhmet," Sekhmet said.  
"So I see, named after the lioness goddess of vengeance and lions," Rosemary said. "Are you vengeful?"  
"No, but I'm on a mission to gather a crew so I can go and find my father," Sekhmet stated.  
"Who is your father?" Rosemary asked.  
"You probably never heard of him; his name is Jabra. He's part of CP9," Sekhmet said.  
"I've heard of them. They were in the newspaper. Something about Enies lobby getting blown up and them becoming fugitives," Rosemary said.  
"I kind of figured."  
Rosemary led Sekhmet toward a hut just when Anubis was coming out of it.  
"Sekhmet! You're alive!" he exclaimed, hugging his sister very tight.  
"Good to see you well, too, Anubis," Sekhmet said, trying to breathe.  
Zeus and Hathor showed up next.  
"Well, looks like we're all okay," Zeus said.  
"Who are you people?" Rosemary asked.  
"We're the Godly Pirates," Sekhmet stated.  
"Pirates? You're not going to attack our village are you?" Rosemary asked.  
"No, we're not bad, and also, our crew it still sort of small," Sekhmet stated.  
"I see," Rosemary said.  
"So you're an Island of healers? Maybe now is a good time to find a skilled doctor," Zeus said.  
"We have a lot of doctors here, but I'm not sure if any of them will be willing to work with pirates," Rosemary said.  
"I'm willing," said a girl's voice.  
Everyone looked to see a girl about 21 walk into the village. She had fair skin, long and wavy black hair, and dark green eyes. She was wearing a white and light blue Indian style dress with the one thick strap, blue strapped sandals, a white tank top under the dress, a white scarf with blue tassels on it, and a gold band crown with a sapphire in the middle of it.  
"I'm Isis, the Healor Goddess," she said.

* * *

**So now our heroes are in Mananambal, island of Healers. Mananambal is Cubuano for healer, which is how I came up with the name, and now, we're going to meet Isis, the next possible member for the crew. Is she really going to join the Godly Pirates?**

**I own Sekhmet, Anubis, Zeus, Hathor, Isis, Rosemary, and the Island**

**Please review!**


End file.
